1. Field of Invention
The present invention is generally directed toward the surgical treatment of articular chondral defects and is more specifically directed toward a surgical cutting assembly for removing the cartilage defect from the patient by drilling a blind bore in the defect area ranging from 10 to 40 mm in diameter to excise the defect area allowing a cylindrical allograft cartilage implant plug to be accurately orientated and placed in the blind bore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Articular cartilage injury and degeneration present medical problems to the general population which are constantly addressed by orthopedic surgeons. Every year in the United States, over 500,000 arthroplastic or joint repair procedures are performed. These include approximately 125,000 total hip and 150,000 total knee arthroplastics and over 41,000 open arthroscopic procedures to repair cartilaginous defects of the knee.
In the knee joint, the articular cartilage tissue forms a lining which faces the joint cavity on one side and is linked to the subchondral bone plate by a narrow layer of calcified cartilage tissue on the other. Articular cartilage (hyaline cartilage) consists primarily of an extracellular matrix with a sparse population of chondrocytes distributed throughout the tissue. Articular cartilage is composed of chondrocytes, type II collagen fibril meshwork, proteoglycans and water. Active chondrocytes are unique in that they have a relatively low turnover rate and are sparsely distributed within the surrounding matrix. The collagens give the tissue its form and tensile strength and the interaction of proteoglycans with water give the tissue its stiffness to compression, resilience and durability. The hyaline cartilage provides a low friction bearing surface over the bony parts of the joint. If the cartilage lining becomes worn or damaged resulting in lesions, joint movement may be painful or severely restricted. Whereas damaged bone typically can regenerate successfully, hyaline cartilage regeneration is quite limited because of it's limited regenerative and reparative abilities.
Articular cartilage lesions generally do not heal, or heal only partially under certain biological conditions due to the lack of nerves, blood vessels and a lymphatic system. The limited reparative capabilities of hyaline cartilage usually results in the generation of repair tissue that lacks the structure and biomechanical properties of normal cartilage. Generally, the healing of the defect results in a fibrocartilaginous repair tissue that lacks the structure and biomedical properties of hyaline cartilage and degrades over the course of time. Articular cartilage lesions are frequently associated with disability and with symptoms such as joint pain, locking phenomena and reduced or disturbed function. These lesions are difficult to treat because of the distinctive structure and function of hyaline cartilage. Such lesions are believed to progress to severe forms of osteoarthritis. Osteoarthritis is the leading cause of disability and impairment in middle-aged and older individuals, entailing significant economic, social and psychological costs. Each year, osteoarthritis accounts for as many as 39 million physician visits and more than 500,000 hospitalizations. By the year 2020, arthritis is expected to affect almost 60 million persons in the United States and to limit the activity of 11.6 million persons.
There are many current therapeutic methods being used. None of these therapies has resulted in the successful regeneration of hyaline-like tissue that withstands normal joint loading and activity over prolonged periods. Currently, the techniques most widely utilized clinically for cartilage defects and degeneration are not articular cartilage substitution procedures, but rather lavage, arthroscopic debridement, and repair stimulation. The direct transplantation of cells or tissue into a defect and the replacement of the defect with biologic or synthetic substitutions presently accounts for only a small percentage of surgical interventions. Patient or recipient repair sites are normally present in the weight bearing area of the medial and lateral femoral condyles. The optimum surgical goal is to replace the defects with cartilage-like substitutes so as to provide pain relief, reduce effusions and inflammation, restore function, reduce disability and postpone or alleviate the need for prosthetic replacement.
Lavage and arthroscopic debridement involve irrigation of the joint with solutions of sodium chloride, Ringer or Ringer and lactate. The temporary pain relief is believed to result from removing degenerative cartilage debris, proteolytic enzymes and inflammatory mediators. These techniques provide temporary pain relief, but have little or no potential for further healing.
Repair stimulation is conducted by means of drilling, abrasion arthroplasty or microfracture. Penetration into the subchondral bone induces bleeding and fibrin clot formation which promotes initial repair, however, the tissue formed is fibrous in nature and not durable. Pain relief is temporary as the tissue exhibits degeneration, loss of resilience, stiffness and wear characteristics over time.
The periosteum and perichondrium have been shown to contain mesenchymal progenitor cells capable of differentiation and proliferation. They have been used as grafts in both animal and human models to repair articular defects. Few patients over 40 years of age have obtained good clinical results, which most likely reflects the decreasing population of osteochondral progenitor cells with increasing age. There have also been problems with adhesion and stability of the grafts, which result in their displacement or loss from the repair site.
Transplantation of cells grown in culture provides another method of introducing a new cell population into chondral and osteochondral defects. Carticel® is a commercial process to culture a patient's own cartilage cells for use in the repair of cartilage defects in the femoral condyle and is marketed by Genzyme Biosurgery in the United States and Europe. The procedure uses arthroscopy to take a biopsy from a healthy, less loaded area of articular cartilage. Enzymatic digestion of the harvested tissue releases the cells that are sent to a laboratory where they are grown for a period ranging from 2-5 weeks. Once cultivated, the cells are injected during a more open and extensive knee procedure into areas of defective cartilage where it is hoped that they will facilitate the repair of damaged tissue. An autologous periosteal flap with cambium layer is sutured around the defect and is used to seal the transplanted cells in place and act as a mechanical barrier. Fibrin glue is used to seal the edges of the flap. This technique preserves the subchondral bone plate and has reported a high success rate. Proponents of this procedure report that it produces satisfactory results, including the ability to return to demanding physical activities, in more than 90% of patients and that biopsy specimens of the tissue in the graft sites show hyaline-like cartilage repair. More work is needed to assess the function and durability of the new tissue and determine whether it improves joint function and delays or prevents joint degeneration. As with the perichondrial graft, patient/donor age may compromise the success of this procedure as chondrocyte population decreases with increasing age. Disadvantages to this procedure include the need for two separate surgical procedures, potential damage to surrounding cartilage when the periosteal patch is sutured in place, the requirement of demanding microsurgical techniques, and the expensive cost of the procedure which is currently not covered by insurance.
Osteochondral transplantation or mosaicplasty involves excising all injured or unstable tissue from the articular defect and creating cylindrical holes in the base of the defect and underlying bone. These holes are filled with autologous cylindrical plugs of healthy cartilage and bone in a mosaic fashion. The autologous osteochondral plugs are harvested from a lower weight-bearing area of lesser importance in the same joint. Reports of results of osteochondral plug autografts in a small numbers of patients indicate that they decrease pain and improve joint function, however, long-term results have not been reported. Factors that can compromise the results include donor site morbidity, effects of joint incongruity on the opposing surface of the donor site, damage to the chondrocytes at the articular margins of the donor and recipient sites during preparation and implantation, and collapse or settling of the graft over time. The limited availability of sites for harvest of osteochondral autografts restricts the use of this approach to treatment of relatively small articular defects and the healing of the chondral portion of the autograft to the adjacent articular cartilage remains a concern.
Transplantation of large allografts of bone and overlying articular cartilage is another treatment option that involves a greater area than is suitable for autologous cylindrical plugs, as well as for a non-contained defect. The advantages of osteochondral allografts are the potential to restore the anatomic contour of the joint, lack of morbidity related to graft harvesting, greater availability than autografts and the ability to prepare allografts in any size to reconstruct large defects. Clinical experience with fresh and frozen osteochondral allografts shows that these grafts can decrease joint pain, and that the osseous portion of an allograft can heal to the host bone and the chondral portion can function as an articular surface. Drawbacks associated with this methodology in the clinical situation include the scarcity of fresh donor material and problems connected with the handling and storage of frozen tissue. Fresh allografts also carry the risk of immune response or disease transmission. Musculoskeletal Transplant Foundation (MTF) has preserved fresh allografts in a media that maintains a cell viability of 50% for 35 days for use as implants. Frozen allografts lack cell viability and have shown a decreased amount of proteoglycan content which contribute to deterioration of the tissue.
A number of United States patents have been specifically directed towards the manufacture of plugs or cores which are implanted into a cartilage defect. U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,581 issued Jul. 15, 2003 describes a precut bone plug for use in allograft core transplantation surgery which has a tissue bank harvest the graft using a coring trephine with teeth having an inner diameter between 0.5 mm to 0.1 to create a bone core with a hyaline cartilage layer in approximately 7.9 mm, 9.9 mm, 11.9 mm diameters. A donor cutting harvester having a cutter tube with a straight cutting edge, a window slot and depth markings with a torque handle on the proximal end may be used to obtain an autograft core as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,196 issued Jul. 6, 1999. This same reference also discloses a punch cutter which is cannular. As noted in U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,581 issued Jul. 15, 2003 an allograft osteochondral transplantation method is known, in which a surgeon is provided with a whole cadaver knee from a tissue bank along with an instrument set containing the full range of sizers and sized instruments. In this allograft method, the surgeon must determine the size for the graft needed and then perform the surgery. The '581 patent notes that this method is undesirable due to several factors including the preoperative preparation required for the surgeon to harvest and prepare the donor core, the waste from discarding each cadaver knee after the one operation without realizing the full potential for each knee to yield multiple allograft cores and the comprehensive instrumentation system which must be sent to and recovered from the operation site. This patent discloses instruments for cutting a bone core by cutting or punching having collared pins disposed within the harvester for removal of the harvester cores. U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,588 issued Jul. 15, 2003 discloses apparatus for allograft transplantation of articular cartilage with bone from one site to another to treat chondral defects. The '588 patent discloses a handle having a cylindrical bar extending through it transverse to the axis of the cutting tube mounted to the handle. The cutting tube is provided with a longitudinal slot which allows view of the depth of the penetration of the cutting tube.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,488,033 and 6,852,114 (a divisional application of the '033 patent) issued respectively Dec. 3, 2002 and Feb. 8, 2005 are directed toward an osteochondral transplant workstation for cutting a core out of an allograft bone held in an adjustable vise with a lubricated rotary cutting bit. The core is removed from the bit, held in a specially designed set of pliers, and cut to size by a saw blade to fit into a blind bore which has been oriented and drilled into the patient's arthritic defect area. This workstation while an improvement over existing procedures is cumbersome to use and requires experience and training.
The present invention was designed to overcome prior art procedures and provide a simple to use bore cutting assembly which accurately excises the patient's bone defect area to form a clean cut bore in the patient for receipt of the core shaped implant.